Dementia
by Wizkd515
Summary: Rose Weasley is horrified to discover that Scorpius Malfoy will be serving along side her as Heads of School for their seventh and final year. Will this provide an opportunity for them to reconcile the past or will the hate continue. The duo will have to work together as they come across a challenge that no one saw coming Scorrose with a surprise pairing later on in the story.


**Chapter One**

"I'm just saying, the girl could dress to show her form..." Louis Weasley said with a shrug of his shoulders. His cousin Rose shook her head at him.

"She can choose what she wants to wear Louis- she was not born to be your own personal eye-candy," Rose replies drily. Their companion was stretched out across the opposite seat in their cabin of the Hogwarts Express. Noticing this, Rose rolled her eyes and leaned towards the slumbering boy. "ALBUS POTTER, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Rose screamed in his ear, winking at Louis. The only response she received from her dark-haired cousin was a grunt as the hulking teenager rolled over to escape the banshee-like screams emitting from his redheaded cousin.

"Are you excited?" Louis enquired with raised eyebrows. Rose immediately knew he was referring to her up-and-coming year as Head Girl of Hogwarts. She had contemplated this a lot herself; she was to be a role model and a leader to all of the students. She had perfect grades and she had only ever received one detention for a matter she refused to think about. According to the letter she'd received, the Headmistress thought she was the best candidate for the job. Here she was, heading to Hogwarts for her final year.

"I would be if it wasn't for the arsehole I will be calling my co-head," she huffed at him. Louis just smiled understandingly in response. "Turn around. I'm going to get changed in here as I downright refuse to get changed in a carriage with _him,_" she informed him. Louis obliged and turned around to face the window. Rose pulled the curtain shut over the door, proceeding to strip down to her underwear, before pulling on her best blouse and skirt that she would usually mock girls for wearing. She pinned her small Head's badge to her lapel. "Done," she informed Louis, who turned around to face her once more.

"Is it my turn?" Louis questioned, already undressing. The boy had no dignity whatsoever- he was already standing there in his red satin boxers, laughing at her disgusted expression.

"Louis, I regret to inform you that I, unlike every unrelated woman in Hogwarts, do not give a shit about your muscles or your _junk_, so would you please put it all away!" she exclaimed, exasperated, as she turned around to avoid looking at her exhibitionist of a cousin. She loved him really, but the boy could jump from sexual partner to sexual partner like a jackrabbit. It was hard to love a boy that her female peers referred to as Sex God number two- Sex God number one being the demon spawn of a Head Boy.

A knock came at the door of the cabin, quiet and timid. Rose drew the curtain with flick of her wrist and opened the door to see a scared looking second year clutching a scrap of paper to his chest.

"M-m-Miss Weasley?" the timid boy stuttered. Rose raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for the boy to continue. The boy gulped down his nervousness, raising the clutched piece of paper up to his eyes. "Mr Malfoy requests your presence in the Head's carriage to discuss urgent matters," the boy managed to stammer out. Rose's face visibly reddened in anger.

"He _requests_ does he?" she spat, her hands balling into fists at her side. She closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths. _Ten, nine, eight,_ she counted. _Breathe, Rose, just breathe, _she told herself. She turned to Louis who was barely managing to control his laughter, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. She gestured rudely at him before sweeping past the small boy in the door way and storming down the length of the train to the Heads' carriage.

She pulled open the door to the Head's cabin forcefully, hoping to startle her co-head. It was a scene that she wished she could remove from her mind forever. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts and top of the shag list of every other woman in the school, was currently standing in nothing but the American style of underwear that she had heard girls talking about, shaped like boxers but tight to the skin; _very _tight to the skin apparently, as well as incredibly revealing and the cause of Rose Weasley's sudden desire to vomit.

"Please, I understand that my godly form is … _distracting_ in the least, and that it's all you can do to not throw yourself at me and have your way with me right now on this wonderfully plush couch but would you mind shutting your mouth?" Malfoy drawled in his deep voice that was apparently sexy. Rose snorted in disbelief at the arrogant, self-obsessed bastard.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, not knowing where to look but finding anywhere _but_ the half-naked form of her co-Head appropriate.

"You and me, sharing a bed?" Malfoy said, waggling his eyebrows at her. Rose gagged; he had gotten worse over the summer - much, _much_ worse. "Actually, I wanted to offer you a proposition," he informed her, waving his hand.

"One, you are disgusting and two, I will not sit here at _talk _while you are dressed like that!" she stated as she chose a seat that had been saved from the tornado that seemed to have hit the rest of the cabin.

"There are two ways that I could take that, you know," he said, smirking. Rose nearly slapped him; the arrogant, slimy womaniser could throw himself off a bridge for all she cared.

"You know to well that we have to share a dorm this year as the heads of school and due to the fact that you seem to hate me so much, I thought I would offer a temporary truce in light of our situation" he said as he inspected a manicured finger nail. Rose was surprised by his offer, she had been tormented by this boy for six years. Now he was expecting her to wave the white flag and forget it all? She wasn't sure if she could do that, but it was true what he said, in light of the situation, it would be nice to have a year of no fighting, no hateful comments between them.

"Fine Malfoy, but on one condition! You have to respect any of my decisions and not criticise anything I do" she said barely believing the words coming out of her mouth.

Malfoy just smiled smugly as if he had achieved some great triumph.


End file.
